


Sweets for the sweet~

by GarnettFox



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Baking, Birthday Fluff, Dessert & Sweets, M/M, Original Character(s), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnettFox/pseuds/GarnettFox
Summary: When a special date for Nagi rolls around, Jirai conspires with his otherself to make it as sweet as possible together with their son.(An indulgent gift fic based on a RP, hope you like it Spirit~)
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu/Shadow Hanamura Yosuke/Shadow Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji/Shadow Hanamura Yosuke, Hanamura Yosuke/Shadow Hanamura Yosuke, Hanamura Yosuke/Shadow Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Shadow Seta Souji, Shadow Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Shadow Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Shadow Hanamura Yosuke/Shadow Narukami Yu, Shadow Hanamura Yosuke/Shadow Seta Souji
Kudos: 7





	Sweets for the sweet~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiritedAura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedAura/gifts).



> I doubt many people will read something as silly as this, but just incase:  
> Jirai-Yosuke's Shadow using a shorted form of Jiraiya.  
> Nagi-Yu's Shadow using a shortened form of Izanagi  
> Fujin-Adorable little Shadow they adopted who likes to shapeshift from small child to little german sheapard puppy, thinks of the two Shadow selves as his parents and Yu and Yosuke as his aunt and uncle.

Nagi chuckled softly washing the dishes as Yu and Yosuke stumbled into the kitchen as Jirai wiping at Fujin's cheek to clean off the oatmeal he was getting on his face. "Morning sleepyheads~"

"Mornin'" Yosuke yawned sitting down and frowning a little seeing the little seven year old still not dressed. "What's up with Fujin?"

"Teacher training day today." Jirai hummed the Shadow ruffling Fujin's hair "I'm gonna keep him with me today~"

"I get to work with Momma!" Fujin smiled the young shadows puppy tail wagging happily.

"Well have fun you two~" Yu smiled before doing his best to scarf down his omelette.

"Going in early again?" Yosuke noted eating his at a much more languid pace.

"Sooner I'm in, the sooner I'm done with work and the sooner I can come home to all this." Yu smiled leaning over and kissing Yosuke's cheek, and at the Shadow's expectant looks leaning over kissing his own Shadow and Yosuke's.

"Speaking of going." Nagi sighed glancing at the clock "While Fujin's got the day off, the school I'm at doesn't. have a good day." He gave everyone a kiss on the cheek before heading out humming happily under his breath.

"So what do you two have planned?" Yu asked Jirai giving him a smirk and Fujin's ears twitching.

"Seeeeecret! Momma said we can't tell nobody~" Fujin grinned almost matching Jirai's trickster smirk.

"Ohhhh boy, now I'm worried...Then again, how much trouble can you two get up in in a flower shop?" Yosuke chuckled shaking his head only for Jirai to give him a fake innocent look.

"Why would I ever pull off any tricks in my workplace~?"

"Because it's you."

Jirai laughed loudly glancing at the clock "Partner, if you wanna get the next early train..."

"I know." Yu got up giving Jirai a peck on the lips, ruffling Fujin's hair and kissing Yosuke before grabbing his briefcase and heading out.

"I'd better start getting ready to."

Jirai gave him a cattish grin. "Nope~"

"...Huh?"

"I called you in sick today."

"...You two aren't heading the shop are you?"

"Nope it's staying closed today~"

Yosuke sighed at his Shadow "...Ok spill, what weird plans do you have lined up?"

Fujin giggled sliding off his seat going into a cupboard and pulling out a cookbook of desserts dropping it on the table "We're gonna make as many treats out of this as we can before daddy comes home."

Yosuke blinked pulling the book closer to him "Ok...Why?"

Jirai smiled "Today's the anniversary of first time Nagi took his Shadow form, the same kind of date we've used for mine and Fujin's birthday. This is gonna be his birthday surprise~"

Yosuke's eyes widened "God damn it Jirai why didn't you remind anyone?!"

"I only remembered a couple of days ago..." Jirai looked shamefaced and embarrassed at that scooping up Fujin cuddling the younger Shadow "By then it was to late to really do anything big...So I thought...A surprise from the three of us?"

"And you let Yu go so Nagi wouldn't check their mental link and spoil his own surprise."

"Yup~"

Yosuke chuckled shaking his head "How many desserts did you say?"

"as many as we can before Nagi comes home."

"...Oh we are gonna sugar crash sooo god damn hard."

"Worth it~"

"Worth it!" Fujin cheered Yosuke laughing.

"Your just saying that because falling into a sugar coma sounds like the best thing ever to you."

"...Duh."

"If we get diabetes from this I'm blaming you Jirai."

0o0o0o0

"Auntie Yoyo what does it say?" Fujin blinked innocently at Yosuke while Jirai was making a run to Junes to get more supply's for baking leaving Yosuke and Fujin to start off.

"First of all, we have to cream the sugar and butter." Fujin nodded hopping off his stool as Yosuke put the butter and sugar in the bowl and started measuring out the dry ingredients for the cookies. He blinked when Fujin got back on his stool with a bottle of milk and yelped grabbing it as Fujin started to try and tip it in the bowl.

"Fujin! What are you doing?!" Fujin whimpered his little dog ears going flat.

"You said add cream..."

"No you cream the butter and sugar together, here." He grabbed a fork and tipped the plastic bowl so Fujin could see mashing and mixing the butter into the sugar. "This is how you cream butter into sugar."

"Oh...Auntie Yoyo?"

"Yes?"

"Why do they call it creaming instead of just mixing?" Yosuke opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again before giving a helpless shrug.

"Because people are weird."

"Like you and Momma and Uncle and Daddy."

"Believe it or not people can get weirder then us." Yosuke laughed at Fujin's shocked face ruffling his hair. "Why don't you do the mixing while I measure out the rest of the stuff for the cookies?"

"Ok!"

0o0o0o0o

"I'm back!" Fujin's tail started wagging as he dashed off his stool Yosuke smiling and shaking his head as he put the cookies in to the bake. Jirai laughed and scooped up Fujin in his free hand having already put down a bag of ingredients.

"Did you get the stuff?"

"Yup~ Got enough for some cakes and cheese cake~"

"Cake cheese?" Fujin blinked and wrinkled his nose Jirai laughing.

"Not quite baby~ how are things here?"

"Just put the first batch of cookies in, so doing the cheesecake while we wait would be a good idea."

"...How many batches of cookie dough did you make?"

"Uhhh..." Yosuke looked back at the two and a half bowls of cookie dough on the counter "...Enough...?"

"Fujin got carried away huh?"

"Ya...Tell me you got butter as well while you where out."

"Plenty of it...Hopefully."

0o0o0o0o

"Bam bam bam!" Fujin giggled as he whapped the bag of biscits to crumbs Yosuke keeping a weary eye on the little Shadow.

"Easy don't break the the bag...Or the counter."

"Oh he wouldn't." Yosuke gave Jirai a deadpan stare the Shadow pausing "...Ok he could but he wouldn't." Yosuke just kept staring at him "...Could one of you pass me the cream cheese already so I can start on the filling?"

"I will momma!" Fujin chirped hopping off the stool Yosuke taking the moment to grab the bag of crumbs (And give Jirai another pointed look when he saw the dent Fujin had made in the rolling pin) "Here you go!" Fujin smiled putting a block of cheddar on the counter, both Jirai and Yosuke stared at a moment before laughing ruffling his hair.

"No baby, the cream cheese, it's soft."

"Oh..." Fujin grabbed the cheddar and went back to the fridge.

"Kids." Yosuke chuckled.

"...I kinda wonder what cheddar cheese cake would taste like..."

"I thought we where trying to treat Nagi not see if Shadows can get poisoned from Mystery food X cake edition."

"Got it momma!" Jirai blinked and laughed as Fujin put down a plate of brie cheese.

"No baby, the stuff in the containers."

"Aww..." Fujin sighed grabbing it again and going back to the fridge.

"...You know Nagi and Yu would try it if we did make a cake with it."

"I know, that's why we're *not* doing it."

"Is this it?" Fujin asked holding up a container of feta. Yosuke smiled shaking his head.

"Sorry little buddy, here." Yosuke went to the fridge and pulled out two of the containers of cream cheese. "This is cream cheese, it's soft enough to make the filling out of and mild enough a little sugar and flavouring is all we need to make it a nice cheesecake."

Fujin pouted "Why do humans have so many different kinds of cheese, it's confusing!"

Jirai pets his hair. "Would it make you feel better if we let you eat the left over filling?"

"...Yes."

"You spoil him." Yosuke sighed as Jirai scooped up Fujin cuddling the boy.

"He deserves it."

"You are *so* god damn lucky he's spoiled sweet and not a brat."

"Don't I know it."

0o0o0o

"Jirai gloves!" Jirai paused with a tray of fresh baked cookies in his hand.

"...Yosuke. I'm resistant to heat. This just feels mildly warm to me."

Yosuke huffed and pointed to the puppy on the counter with it's snout buried in the leftover cheesecake filling "Your setting a bad example for your son."

"...Who is...Also, resistant to heat..." Fujin figuring out he was being talked about looked up from the bowl the puppies normally brown fur turned white around his face.

"...Is he actually ok eating that while as a puppy?"

"...I...Think so...?" Jirai shrugged putting the tray on a rack to cool "Ok we've got six batches of cookies out, I think that's enough..." Both he and Yosuke looked at the bowl still left "...Let's just freeze that I think we're gonna be sick of cookies after today."

"Sure, we got enough stuff for a cake? Normal cake I mean."

Jirai grinned and Yosuke felt nervous. "I have, a *PLAN* For that~"

Fujin whined tucking in his tail and giving Yosuke a worried look.

"Me to buddy, me to..."

0o0o0o0o

"We're Hom-" Both Nagi and Yu froze at the door staring confused at the fight before them.

"....Welcome back....?" Jirai laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head trying to ignore the whipped cream in his hair, Yosuke just coughed and wiped at his eyes covered in coco powder, between them the ghost of Fujin happily barked sending up a cloud of icing sugar.

"....What on earth happened to you three?" Yu asked Nagi laughing at the sight of them.

"Nothing!" Jirai tried.

"A fucking Tornado." Yosuke grumbled.

"Surprise!" Fujin giggled turning back into his child form and rushing to hug Nagi's legs not caring as he turned his fathers pants grey with the icing sugar. "We made treats for you!"

"I have to say Yosuke and Jirai do look tasty~" Nagi smirked scooping up Fujin who giggled pointing at the kitchen.

"In there silly!" Nagi smiled carrying Fujin into the kitchen Yu chuckling shaking his head at the two Hanamura's.

"And what happened to you?"

"It was an accident!" Jirai pouted Yu raising an eyebrow.

"....He's actually right. He was trying to make whipped cream, to show Fujin it was done he tipped the bowl over his head forgetting that's what you do for * _Meringue_ * not whipped cream, yelped and stumbled into me as I was putting away the coco powder and I dropped it on my own head."

"And Fujin?" Yu asked chuckling.

"....I have no idea how he got covered in icing sugar." Yosuke looked to Jirai who gave a helpless shrug apparently also clueless.

"Aww guys! This is so nice!" Nagi came back Fujin happily munching on a cookie the Shadow smiling widely "But what's the occasion?"

"Happy birthday!" Jirai grinned hugging Nagi who laughed.

"Great now I'm getting covered in sugar and cream, just need eggs and flour and I'm a cake~" He blinked confused "Birthday....?"

"We use the day I first appeared as my birthday, same for Fujin." Jirai kissed Nagi's cheek "Today's the day you first appeared to Yu."

Nagi smiled softly "Partner..." He kissed Jirai Fujin wiggling and slipping out of Nagi's hold only to grab his hand and pull him towards the kitchen.

"Come on daddy! We made a Pumpkin spice-chocolate-macha-salted caramel cake with candles for you to blow out!"

Yu blinked as Nagi laughed letting Fujin pull him in "Pumpkin....?"

"Jirai's idea, it's got cream cheese frosting to." Yosuke smirked as he walked after them "And there might be a second bowl of said frosting in the bedroom mini-fridge waiting for when little puppys are asleep~"

"...You tease."

"Only when you and Nagi make it * _so_ * easy~"


End file.
